Hotel of Love
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse couldn't be more excited whenever she gets a new job as a waitress in a local hotel, but watch what happens as she has to learn the ropes of her job as well as building relationships with the rest of the staff there - including one bar man in particular. And what happens whenever Sookie finds out that she isn't the only one that has eyes for Eric. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know right now I seriously don't need to be starting any new stories, but alas I have had this idea for a while and it just felt like a good time to start it, especially since I have already figured out the most of what is going to be happening in this story. **

**Also, as another little tidbit of information, this story is in fact based on a job that I myself have worked at and have used my own past experiences as a way of fuelling the plot in this story – though unfortunately for me not all of the story is based on truth! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Oh my goodness! I thought to myself. I had never ever been so nervous in my whole entire life! I thought to myself as I walked in through the doors of the posh hotel, and straight up to the reception desk.

I was wearing my best skirt, sleeveless blouse, tights and boots, with a red cardigan to cover up with, since it was September time and already it was really starting to cool down outside, plus I wanted to cover up and not look like a total slut in front of the interviewer that I was due to face.

"Can I help you?" a very friendly woman behind the desk asked me, and I took in the sharp business suit that she was wearing, and thought to myself that maybe I was more than a little underdressed for this place.

Oh God, they were going to take one look at me and think "there is no way in hell". I'm not even going to stand a chance at this interview!

"Yes, I was asked to come in for an interview at 3.30 this afternoon for a waitressing position" I answered, looking at the woman straight in the eyes.

"And who was your interview with?" she questioned.

"I was told to ask for Alcide Herveaux" I replied honestly.

"Okay. If you want to go and sit up in the tearoom, just up the stairs to your left I will call Alcide for you" she smiled, pointing me in the direction of the so-called tea room. I cast a quick glance to the room since I was able to see it from the reception desk. It was not so much as a tea room but a collection of chairs and a few coffee tables spread about the room.

Well, okay then. Tea room it was.

I chose a seat that was fairly close to the doors of the tearoom, so that I would be able to see Alcide coming from the other side of the hotel which was located on the right side of the reception desk, down another few steps.

And true to form, a few moments later I saw this tall dark haired man walk up those said steps. He was wearing black shoes, black suit trousers, a pink shirt and a pink and white striped tie, which I already had known was part of his uniform since I had dined in the restaurant where I hoped to work on many of an occasion before.

The food was lovely by the way.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse?" he said, extending his hand towards me as he approached. I stood up from where I was sitting to shake his hand.

"Mr. Herveaux" I answered.

"Now, take a seat. And call me Alcide. I just want to have a little chat with you for a few moments about this waitressing job that Sharon said you were interested in" said.

"Yes" I said, nodding.

"Okay. Now have you worked in anything like this before?" Alcide asked.

"I have worked in a café before, as well as a fish and chip takeaway, but never a hotel – or in a proper restaurant before" I replied – and that was true. I had worked in a café until I had been sacked for asking for a day off, and it had been the anniversary of my parent's deaths as well – they had been killed in a bad car crash when I was eight, but I always made a pact to keep their anniversary as a day of remembrance for them.

Unfortunately, whenever I had passed it onto the boss, he hadn't written it in the holiday book, so in their eyes I was simply skiving. And there had been no amount of explaining would ever give my job back. After that I had worked in a fish and chip takeaway until it had closed down a month ago.

"And can you drive?" he asked.

"Yes. I can" I replied, wondering where on earth he was going with this question.

"Do you have a car?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do" I answered.

"And why do you want to work here?" was the next question.

"Because I need somewhere to work after I was made redundant from the takeaway that I was working in" I said, and then cringed. That sounded awful.

"Okay. Well everything sounds good. I am more than willing to give you a start here if you want – a trial if you will, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you if you have worked in a café before. We are more or less a glorified café in the restaurant anyways" Alcide said, and I smiled. I had gotten the job.

"Now, the only thing is I can't make any real promises of hours, except that I will give you all that I can – I do the staff rotas here, and when I can. Is there any days that don't suit you to work?"

"Umm … not really. I am free at pretty much anytime" I answered.

"Good. I will make a note of that. Now, in the restaurant, you will be working along with a few different people, and you can meet them all whenever you start. Now, my final question is when can you start?" Alcide asked.

"As soon as you want me too" I replied, hardly daring to believe that I had gotten the job. It was technically a trial, but I had gotten the job!

"How about you come in again tomorrow at about 4.00 and you can see everyone before first orders at 5.00?" he asked.

"Yes, that sounds perfect" I said.

"Now, do you have any questions?" he asked.

"What would you like me to wear?" I questioned.

"Can you wear a white blouse, black shoes and good black dress trousers until you get your uniform sorted out?" he replied.

"Yes, there shouldn't be any issues with that" I said.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow. Just ask for me again at reception when you come in" Alcide said, before walking me out to the car park, which was about ten steps away from the tea room that we were currently sitting in, before we bid our goodbyes and I drove home with a smile on my face.

**So … what do we think? I know that not too much happened in this chapter but the real fun will begin once Sookie actually starts her new job. **

**Also, the majority of what happened in Sookie's interview also happened in mine – except I have never worked in a café in my life. The story about Sookie being fired from her job in the café is also true, except I was fired from a grocery shop I was working in for taking the date of the anniversary of my mum's death off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After I left the hotel, I headed straight into town to pick up some of the clothes that I knew that I would need for my new job as a waitress, and before I knew it, it was almost dark.

Time for dinner then, I thought to myself as I stopped to pick up some Chinese food for one on the way home, and I was just about making it in through my front door whenever I was stopped by my neighbour, Bill Compton who was a software developer for some big company that I had never ever heard of in my entire life, appeared right beside me.

Oh, and I had forgotten to mention the fact that even though he was married, it didn't stop him from hitting on me at every single chance he had, regardless of whether or not his wife, Sarah – who I happened to like, was present or not.

"Good evening, Sookie. How are you on this very fine night?" he asked, walking up to me with his hands in his pockets, probably trying to act like he hadn't been waiting for me to return home for the past few hours.

"I am fine, Bill – how are you?" I asked, then really wished that I hadn't bothered to ask him in the first place.

"Never been better – Sarah is away this weekend with her friends, and she has taken the kids with her, so there's nobody but me in the house" he answered.

"Oh right – and where is it that they are away to?" I asked, innocently. Why didn't I just run whenever I first saw him? Instead of standing out here with my dinner – which was getting cooler and cooler by the second by the way, chatting to my creepy, stalker of a neighbour.

"I think that Sarah said it was New Orleans, but I honestly couldn't be sure on that one! As soon as she said she was leaving to go on a mini break with the kids, the very first thing that I thought was that now I can finally have my chance to be with you …. So, Sookie. This is me asking you. Would you please come out on a date with me tonight?" Bill said.

I was dumbstruck. Even for Bill, this really was a new low.

"Umm … Bill, even if you were single, you are still way too old for me – and not to mention that I don't exactly find you very attractive either. But, you enjoy your weekend off from family and I'll go into my house so I can eat my dinner, if you don't mind" I said, holding up the carrier bag with my dinner in it so as to indicate to him that I was indeed telling him the truth.

"Okay, but Sookie – believe me whenever I say to you that there will never ever be anyone sexier or more beautiful than what you are, and whenever you are ready, I would still love to take you out on that date" Bill said.

"Whatever you say" I said, just unlocking the front door and walking away, before I ended up saying something really stupid to him.

I passed the rest of the night – after eating my cold Chinese, that is – by preparing myself for work the next day. i showered, blow dried my hair, experimented with make up to see which style would work the best – I decided in the end just to go for the natural look, and then I did the same for hairstyles, eventually deciding that it would probably be for the best if I just kept it simple, so I decided on a simple ponytail.

I also decided that I was going to get an early night tonight and allow myself to sleep in as long as I wanted to in the morning, so that by the time I was due at work at 4.00pm, I would be well rested.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the receptionist asked me the following afternoon whenever I entered into the hotel the following afternoon ready to start my first shift.

"Yes, I was told to ask for Alcide whenever I arrived" I said softly, still feeling just as nervous – if not even more so than what I was yesterday whenever I came in for my interview.

"Certainly. Just wait here for a second – there's some seats over here that you can sit in if you wish and I will call him up for you now" the lady continued on before going over to the phone to ring for Alcide. He appeared up the steps a few moments later.

"It's good to see you again, Sookie. If you would like to follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the kitchen and so on – plus you can meet everyone" Alcide said.

"Great" I answered enthusiastically, following him down through the restaurant and in through a door that was marked "Staff Only – Keep Clear".

"Okay, you can hang your coat and bag up here if you would like" he said, pointing towards the coat rail that was now directly in front of me.

"Now, Sookie. I don't want to overwhelm you with information tonight since this is only your first shift, but this here is a polisher that we use to polish the cutlery after it comes out of the dishwasher. It is part of your job – alongside the rest of the waitresses to carry out that task" Alcide said, indicating a large square box that was sitting on my left hand side.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ….**


End file.
